Delta 280
CELEBRATE - HAPPY 12TH ANNIVERSARY! New pets, usable in combat, are available. There are currently three which are all purchased from Anarie the Loyalty Token Vendor in Bristugo. These combat pets do not provide storage like their non-combat cousins, but they do provide a passive bonus while equipped as well as an active bonus when you right-click use them (Tip: You can create a hotkey (Right click, Action = Use) for quick use!). This active action requires a new looted item called an “Automata Power Cell” that is consumed on use. Power Cells drop from special Tier5 monsters of “Gnomian” origin. SpellaBot v1.0 *Bonus while equipped: **+20 Focus **+20 Power *Bonus on Use: **5% Outgoing spell damage CombataBot v1.0 *Bonus while equipped: **Strength **Dexterity *Bonus on Use: **Outgoing melee damage MediBot v1.0 *Bonus while equipped: **+100 Health *Bonus on Use: **5% Heal Over Time *Old & New Shoulder pets added back to Winter Festival. They can be purchased from the Cashiers in New Koraelia. Sorry, these only works with bipeds due to the lack of the models for these already existing textures. **Green Gummy Maggot Shoulder Pet (T1 - Req any Adventurer Level 1) **Red Gummy Maggot Shoulder Pet (T1 - Req any Adventurer Level 1) **Green Gummy Spider Shoulder Pet (T1 - Req any Adventurer Level 1) **Red Gummy Spider Shoulder Pet (T1 - Req any Adventurer Level 1) **Shoulder Jungle Spider (green/stripes) (T2 - Req any Adventurer Level 20) **Shoulder Purple Spider (purple/stripes) (T2 - Req any Adventurer Level 20) **Shoulder Aegror (T3 - Req any Adventurer Level 40) **Shoulder Robot (Ogre head) (T3 - Req any Adventurer Level 40) **Shoulder Bessie (Cow - blue wizard hat) (T4 - Req any Adventurer Level 60) **Shoulder Longhorn (Dark Cow - green hat) (T4 - Req any Adventurer Level 60) **Shoulder Parrot (T4 - Req any Adventurer Level 60) **Shoulder Moothuselah (Cow purple wizard hat) (T5 - Req Adventurer Level 80) **Shoulder MooBaasa (Sheep blue wizard hat) (T5 - Req Adventurer Level 80) *Christmas Stockings have a +50 capacity increase. As these are not techable, they are a slightly higher capacity bonus now. **Very Small Stocking (T1): +150 to +200 **Small Stocking (T2): +250 to +300 **Medium Stocking (T3): +350 to +400 **Large Stocking (T4): +450 to +500 **Very Large Stocking (T5): +550 to +600 *Snowball formula added back to Winter Festival. They now have a chance to be created/dropped, when you open Christmas Presents (all colors), from cashiers of the Winter Festival event, in New Koraelia. MONSTERS *Trandalaran Corsair will properly spawn in the Level 47-49 range. Trandalaran Scourge will properly spawn in the Level 43-45 range. *Pucky, a named Palesnout no longer spawns and now obsolete. *Harruf, a named Palesnout will no longer spawn South of Mahagra. He will continue to spawn on Trandalar. *Slag, a named Slate golem no longer spawns on Scorpion Island. He will continue to spawn near Slate Crest. *Jalice (Named Jasper Golem), Phryx (Named Aquamarine Golem) and Dramentus (Named Citrine Golem) will now each have two possible spawn locations each, within the canyon that surrounds Tower of Healing. Previously they could’ve spawned in an excessive amount of possible spawn points. *Monsoon, a named Wind Elemental now has Sky Dome Mind Crystal augmentation (this means you will see stormy weather while near him, just like Furhage) *Dire Wolf and Alpha Dire Wolf no longer has Dire Wolf Hide in loot table. These are still resources you acquire from a dead mob with tanning blade. **Both wolves will have improved drop rates on Components due to the removal of hide. **Dire Wolf will have improved drop rate on Trophies due to removal of hide. *Toxic Bonespur level has been adjusted to level 82-85. *New 81-86 Trophy - Toxic Bonespur Leg **New Quest: Gobag 5 Toxic Bonespur Leg from Trophy Hunter (Level 81-86) Drannor, in Aughundell. **New Quest: Town Marshall: Toxic Bonespur Infestation from Town Marshall (Level 81-86) Daggle, in Aughundell. **Toxic Bonespur no longer drops Hunter Scorpion Claw. The claw is required for Ranger: Envenomed Arrow III. The higher level Bonespur and Hunter Scorpions will continue to drop the claw. *Dung piles in Doom now spawn minimum 3 and maximum 5 maggots at a time. The maggots will no longer agro the dung pile nor other maggots when you attack maggots. Attacking the dung pile will still bring agro to both. PLOTS *New Banner: Vandus Heraldry can be added to plots. *Red, Violet, White and Yellow Bromeliad flowers can be added to plots. Seeds can be purchased from Ssaulios in New Brommel *Single Tulips (Red, Pink, Black) no longer use the incorrect model of the Potted Tulips. Yellow single tulips were showing correct model (sticking out of ground). There are still the Potted Tulips available. *Prices of all Flower seeds/bulbs from Ssaulios, are now reduced 50% or higher. Bag of seeds/bulbs are now 100s (was 250s), single seed/bulbs are now 50s (was 100s). *All tiers of Mill Shop has same storage as the larger shops with two machines, since they use the same amount of materials to build. MISC *10 New Dragon Plate/Skin colors and 3 new Decal colors are available in Character Creation (Thank you Racktor) *Many new icons to replace some items that used default/generic icons (Thank you Racktor) *Halloween costume effects can now be Right Clicked/removed (no longer requires you to wait for timer to expire). *Shield Tech Kit: Crest of the Blackhammer only allows one kit per shield. *Golem Hearts of Peridot is now singular. Golem Heart of Peridot *Effects for Dragon’s Reach IX and X have been switched. All used the same effect, except IX which was more unique. Now Dragon’s Reach X will have the more unique effect. *Abundant Kenaf resources no longer have the word blighted in description *Spell Tech Kit: Mental Bane (reward from Myloc Colony Part 2) can now be applied to spells correctly (errors about missing components) *Quest: Hardened Scales V - Descriptions updated to say north west of Heather, instead of Duskhold. *Dragon’s Gift III and IV quest text fixed so that it no longer makes any reference to Frostbite. *Armor and Scale Tech Kit: Ethereal Essence Salve - Fixed constraints so that you can apply it to scales without error. *Satyr Freedom, a racial ability for Satyr, has been changed from a passive ability to an active ability. It will last 30 minutes and recycle 5 seconds. This change was necessary to fix a bug that the root immunity did not always work correctly. It should work flawlessly now. *Quest: Jemmei’s Nemesis will now make sure you have the Perfect Rose Quartz when completing quest. This will prevent the series from getting broke (requiring support ticket) when you are to bring the item to Gangaf in Dalimond. *Quest: Imperial Army: Protect Harro From A New Menace gives more details about which battle orders are needed from the Blight Hounds. *Player made damage and resistance crystals; effects can now be right clicked - removed from player buff window. You no longer need to re-log when you want to remove the buff (no longer requires you to wait for timer to expire). *Three (3) Expert Construction Resources formulas, T5, incorrectly set optimal for 1175, whereas the Master Construction formulas were set correctly to 1200 optimal. These three Expert formulas have been updated so that optimal of Tier 5 resource is now 1200 instead of 1175: **Expert Essence Construction Source **Expert Stone Construction Keystones **Expert Wood Construction Braces **These 3 optimal values will now match on Expert and Master formulas WORLD *Consigner Sign added to signpost by Milicent in Kion *Armorer Sign added to signpost by Armorer Trainer in Sslanis *Trask, the Cleric trainer in Sslanis now has the tag. *Ssarle, Fletcher trainer in Sslanis is no longer sunk in the floor. *Raine, Miner trainer in Parsinia is no longer sunk in floor. *Ssanithor, the Armorer trainer in Sslanis has moved one building next door 19978 21717, to the old Mason Trainer building. Mason trainer sign changed to Armorer sign on signpost. *Stone Cutter in old Mason Trainer building has been moved to main building, beside the Stone Pedestal (near Scholar trainer). Stone Pedestal deleted from old Mason trainer building. *Pottery Kiln, sitting on the grass out in open, behind the Enchanter Trainer building, in Sslanis 19901 21691 has been deleted. There is a kiln in the main building that can be used. *Signs added to Gatherer/Miner trainer building, in Parsinia. *Steward Pratt McGrubben, in New Trismus, now has the tag. *Vault sign added outside of Sslanis vault. *Beccan Tandis now has tag. *Battlemage sign added with Guardian trainer sign in Dalimond *Scholar/Spellcrafter signs add to Dalimond Library. *Spearman sign added to Dalimond Barracks *Battlemage sign removed from Academy of Magic in Dalimond *Pawnbroker sign added to Vault/Tavernkeeper sign in Dalimond. *Tinkerer sign added to Aughundell trainer. *Gatherer/Tailor/Scholar/Mage signs added Aughundell *Signs added for Armorer, Weaponsmith, Fitter/Miner - Mahagra *Distillery hidden outside Mahagra crafting building, moved inside. *Signs added for Berserker, Crossbowman and Ice Disciple - Mahagra *Tavernkeeper sign added in Aughundell *Quartermaster signs added to all cities (except Feladan) with a QM . Uses a Library (scroll) icon. *Nocas Fizzlebot now has the tag. Tinkerer sign added outside of building. *Consigner sign replaced with Jeweler, New Rachival *Fitter Trainer sign added, new Rachival *Dezwar now has tag, instead of tag. *Kamila now has tag. *Adventurer/Crafting trainer schools signs in Kirasanct